Predict Eyes
by Rapid Advance
Summary: The function of my ridiculous eyes, which could predict everyone's movements or acts, finally made me know what that Raven Eyed Boy did really want from me. / Hanamiya x OC / M for Mature Contents / Typos / Bad English / Read and Review please?


_Honestly Kasamatsu Yukina isn't my OC, it's just the gender bend of Kasamatsu Yukio. But.. Yeah, I know that there'll be no one read my story if I change the characters into Hanamiya x Yukina. So just forgive me. *bows*_

_I don't own **Kuroko no Basuke**. It belongs to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki** Sensei._

_***RATED M FOR THE MATURE CONTENT*** _

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**"Predict Eyes"**

I'm Kasamatsu Yukina, the twin sister of Kasamatsu Yukio who was going to Kaijou High School that was really far from my school. I myself didn't want to go to the same school with him because Kaijou didn't have a basketball team for girls. And it was really annoying me.

For some other reasons, I went to Kirisaki Dai Ichi. A school with dark green basketball jersey. And this was my second year. I always trained like an insane, never absent even a single time. _Be the first one who came, and be the last one who back home_ was my motto. I was kept training when all of my teammates had gone back to their own homes.

Training hard was my way to deny everything negatives everyone usually said toward me like, 'you are a girl and could it be possible for you to entering the regular team?' Yeah, it really pissed me off. Due to the annoyance I felt, I unconsciously activated my true ability—_predict eyes_. It sounded horrible and it was indeed horrible, because I could predict everyone's movements or their actions just by a single glance.

And I could predict Makoto Hanamiya's actions today.

"Oi, Yukina."

I obviously knew who the hell was calling me like that. Hanamiya is the only one who dare to called me by my first name. I didn't even give him a single response nor answer him. All I did was just glanced at him carelessly a second before glanced away to packed all of my things into my bag.

"I called you, Scum," he said rudely while he sat down beside me.

When he near to me, I could smell a masculine fragrance of him that could make me felt something flowing on the bottom of my tummy.

"I heard you, Bastard. Stop calling me as you pleased, Hanamiya," I said madly as I closed my bag, clicking my tongue in annoyance.

All of sudden, Hanamiya wrapped her left hand around my waist. He pulled my slim body closer to his, and began to hug me roughly as he lower his own face onto my neck.

"Jeez. Hanamiya, stop it," said me as I struggled to push him away. I felt a bit chill that time because I accidentally opened my eyes before, seeing something terrible that Hanamiya will do after this.

"You're dating me, aren't ya?" asked Hanamiya seductively as he began to bite my neck and licked it with her wet tongue.

"Ngh… Hanamiya…Stop it." Instead of answer his ridiculous question, I tried to avoid every of Hanamiya's touches. I could feel that my face was getting warmer that time. Ah. I really did hate my ability which could saw my future through other people.

The imagination about when I lost my virginity ten minutes later made my body's chill. I shivered a little when the scenes Hanamiya fucked me roughly all of sudden flew through my mind.

"Answer me, Yukio's twin," said Hanamiya. He was trying to move my short hair from my neck so he could kiss mine freely.

"A-ah…" I tried to keep my moan by biting my lower lip as I closed my eyes. Afterwards, I shook my head quickly to avoid every enjoyable thing he gave to me.

"Does it mean 'no'?" asked Hanamiya with a fake disappointed tone. Then he raised his head, looked at my eyes deeply before he smirked annoyingly. "Good then. I'll force you to date me by—" He paused his sentence and it means that the condition will be much more horrible. "—fuck you until you can't walk a single step, Yukina."

I was startled. Before I could stand up and run away from him, Hanamiya had already grabbed my hand and pushed my back to the bench after he slapped my bag once and made it fell down. He grabbed my collar as I looked at him, begging for his kindness to let me go.

"H-Hanamiya… P-Please let me go…" said me as I shook my head, looked at him in fear before I decided to lie, "M-My twin is must be looking at me this time."

"You don't live with your twin, Bitch," Hanamiya denied my sentences as he smirked even wider, slowly unbuttoned my shirt. Due to my rough movements to avoid Hanamiya's acts, he was getting mad and opened my shirt with her rude style. He broke my shirt in once movement and showed my pink bra. "Wow. I like flat chest girl," said Hanamiya without forgetting about his devilish smirk.

"H-Hanamiya! We're still on the court, ya know?" I was still trying to beg him to let me go. But it might be a wrong choice to say such a thing toward him.

"Ah. You're right. Okay, we'll go to the changing room," said Hanamiya after he looked around and thought a moment. I was startled, cursed myself who had chosen a wrong choice. Instead of beg him to let me go, I was begging him to fuck me on the other place.

In once movement, Hanamiya had already carried me on his shoulder. He was carrying me to the changing room, closed the door after we're inside, and dropped me gently to the floor near the lockers. The room was really dark, but I guessed Hanamiya didn't have any intention to turn on the light, because he was quickly opening his jacket and took off his shirt as well after left me lay down on the floor weakly.

"Are you ready, Little Bitch?" asked Hanamiya rudely as he's smirking. He placed his right hand on his dick which was still being covered by his pants, squeezed it slowly as he let a single moan out of his mouth. Not long after that, I could see that his dick was hardened. And it couldn't be helped, but I was blushed madly, decided to look away since I couldn't run away anymore because Hanamiya would must be never let me go until he got what he wants.

Of course I didn't give him my response. I was the way so scared, because I had already heard some rumors about the coach and captain of Kirisaki Dai Ichi, Hanamiya Makoto, who had fucked about 7 juniors in his middle school because of his desire. And the rumors said that those unknown girls were founded laid down on the ground of the art class with their vaginas wounded.

I was so scared Hanamiya would hurt me like those poor girls.

"Ngh… Hanamiya…" I began to moan when all of sudden Hanamiya pulled my pants include my panties down and licked my vagina roughly. He put his tongue into my wet hole, swirled his tongue seductively there.

"Moan harder, Bitch," said Hanamiya who sounded really satisfied because of my reaction. He began to stick his middle finger into it and moved it fast.

And I couldn't be helped. I was moaning harder as his command. I squeezed my eyes and secretly enjoyed his touches there. He did it about two minutes long until I thought I finally could reach my first orgasm. But that bastard cut his action all of sudden.

"What the fuck—?" I looked at him madly, frowned my forehead in annoyance.

"Ha. You're enjoying it, huh?" Hanamiya's voice sounded really satisfied even more. He smirked wider.

"S-Shut up…" I said sharply as I looked away with a flushed face.

"Take your bra off, Yukina," said Hanamiya as he began to pulled his pants down, showing me how huge his is.

I widened my eyes as I saw his dick was the way too big. I doubted if it could enter my tiny hole.

"I said take it off, or I will rip it." Hanamiya repeated his commando in an annoyed state.

As his command, I took my bra off with a flushed face. And I didn't have to wait a long time before he started to suck and messed around with my nipples, because he was starting it faster then I guessed.

"Ah… Umh… H-Hanamiya… Ah…" I started to moan, moved here and there rapidly due to the enjoyable thing Hanamiya gave. And I swear, I really enjoyed it and wanted Hanamiya to do it more. "M-more… Umh… Hanamiya…"

"With pleasure," said Hanamiya quickly as the response as he paused for a second before continued his actions afterwards.

Hanamiya sucked my left nipple as his left hand was playing with my right one. He pinched my right pinkish nipple hardly and sometimes pulled it before he squeezed it.

At the same time, I was moaning. I moved my waist rightward-leftward.

"You want my dick that bad, huh?" asked Hanamiya as he cut off his action once again. He stared at my body, enjoyed every view of me with his raven eyes. My half-closed-brownish eyes were catching his gaze was began to turn toward my chest which moved upward-downward.

"You look so beautiful and sexy, Bitch," said Hanamiya proudly. His voice was just sounded like he was proud because the one who could rest their dick in my vagina is no one else but him. He quickly grabbed his dick with his right hand, placed his left hand beside my right ear. I closed my eyes nervously as I bit my lower lip until it's bleeding. At the same time, I could felt the tip of his dick was touching my outer vagina. And without any starter or anything, Hanamiya moved his length as fast as lightning into my vagina.

I screamed out louder as I felt the pain on my hole, and slowly a liquid was flowing out of it. And of course it was the blood of my virginity. I bit my lower lip as I could feel that my breath was getting ruined.

"I won't wait for you, Ex-virgin Bitch," said Hanamiya, his voice sounded more proudly than before while he began to move his dick upward-downward.

"N-No! S-Stop it, Hanami—Aaaahh!" I screamed in pain when Hanamiya didn't listen to my beg and kept moving as he pleased. For the first time I felt a pain that might be could kill me, but the next time I felt the opposite. I did really enjoy it with all my heart. "Ngh… Ahh… Do it slowly, Hanamiya… Ah… Satisfy me… Oh… Really… Ahh…" I moaned loudly as I started to wrap Hanamiya's waist with my legs, pushed him closer to me with them.

Hanamiya didn't listen to me. He enjoyed every of his rapid movement, kept moving his dick while he himself sucked my nipple and played with the other one. I still moaned, got really satisfied because of Hanamiya's perfect service. It didn't make me feel sorry to let him fuck me. I didn't even care about my virginity that had already gone. All I could thought for now was just I loved his dick and every of his touch on my body.

"Ahh… Hanamiya… I'm c-coming…" I said while I stabbed my finger nails on Hanamiya's back, bit his shoulder hardly as the one who I bit fastened his movement.

"So am I, Baby." Fortunately, now he didn't cut off his action but continued it instead.

Not long after that, I let a juicy liquid out of my tummy through my vagina, while my man cum inside my body. And once again, I didn't care if I got pregnant after this.

I was breathless, so was him. He pulled his dick out and smirked at me. I just looked at him weakly with my brownish eyes which were half-closed. I said something like 'thank you' without voice.

"It's a great first time."

What a surprise. Hanamiya said it toward me. I quickly opened my eyes wider, looked at him in disbelief. So… What's the meaning of those rumors I used to hear—about those 7 poor girls?

"F-First time, you said?" I asked doubtfully.

"Meh. You did believe in those fucking rumors, huh?" Hanamiya asked me teasingly. "The one who spread out those rumors is me, Idiot."

"But… Why?" asked me as I frowned.

Hanamiya lowered his body, whispered beside my left ear seductively, "Because I wanted you to be afraid, Yukina."

Fuck him. He did it to make me afraid? What an idiot. Anyway… Why me?

Just like he could read my mind, Hanamiya said to continue his words, "I always wanted to fuck you since the first time I saw you in my team last year."

Does it mean that I'm special to him?

"You're not special to me, Bitch. I just want to be the one who ever fuck you," said Hanamiya softly as he ran his hand on my hair. He pulled my hair gently before he kissed my lips affectively.

Well. That was my first kiss to be honest.

"And now you'll date me, won't you?" asked Hanamiya after he released our kiss as he looked into my eyes seriously.

I shrugged, yawned a little before asked, "Will you fuck me once again if I say 'no'?"

"Yeah, I guess. But now until you die," he answered as he began to stick his dick into my vagina.

Ah, my bad.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Sorry for the mistakes I made in wrote grammar or stuff. I don't usually speak in English, and nor use it to write story. This is just my trial for the next time. *chuckles*_

_Yeah, and finally, I ask for your kindness to review this shitty story. Thank you~_


End file.
